Seeking Vengence
by Innocent Battousai
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi are out for Shishio's blood after he slaughtered their village. How will they pull off a six person assult against the king? Takes place in a fantasy worls, magic, Rating to be safe, romance hopefully later
1. Default Chapter

It was a clear night across the land. A full moon shown brightly and the stars twinkled, lighting the land below. Six cloaked figures ran across that land toward a tall, black-walled fortress. That castle was called Purgatory, which fit the one who lived there, but all those who lived outside its foreboding walls simply called it 'Black Death'. Even though the ruler of the land that lived there was cruel and arrogant, no one dared oppose him, for all who had, were now dead, or doomed to die in one of the castle's jail cells, living up to its name.

However, the six still ran. Black hoods shadowed their faces and hid themselves from detection at one of the many lookouts around the castle. They stopped behind a crumbled section of wall just outside of Purgatory's iron doors. Now, safe from the watchful eyes of the castle, they pulled back their hoods. All of them wore black masks that hid everything below their eyes so they could still see. They spoke in hushed tones to prevent disturbance of the silent night.

"Whew, we ran forever. Give me a quick breather." The smallest spoke. He had short black hair and sharp brown eyes that didn't miss much. The tallest managed to silence a chuckle and patted the boy's back.

"Of course Yahiko. We don't want you slowing us down." The brown haired man smirked with laughter in his brown eyes. The young boy addressed as Yahiko yanked on the tall man's red bandana and glared at him.

"Stop teasing him Sanosuke." A young girl with dark hair pulled back into a braid narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Shut up, Weasel-girl." Sanosuke mumbled. The girl drew out a single kunai and pointed it at him.

"My name's Misao," a loud deliberate sigh came from their side. "What's that for, Megumi?" Megumi flipped her long raven hair back and said simply

"If you're not quiet, this whole plan'll be ruined."

"Yeah. Honestly guys. Argue after we're done with this," Agreed a girl with bright blue eyes. When she turned to the man beside her, her long dark hair swayed back and forth in the ponytail she had. "What now, Kenshin?"

"Well, Kaoru, we'll sneak up to the doors, take out the guards, and make our way through the castle," Kenshin turned his violet eyes to Misao. "Can you give us some cover?" Misao nodded and closed her eyes. She put her hands perpendicular to the ground and a soft yellow light began to grow around them. She brought her hands together as clouds came out of nowhere and blocked out the moon, instantly turning the land dark. She opened her eyes and her hands stopped glowing. "Perfect." Kenshin whispered. He pulled his hood up to cover his bright red hair he had tied back in a low ponytail. The other five also pulled their hoods up. "Okay. Yahiko, Sano, Misao. Take the left. Kaoru, Megumi and I will take the right. Be silent." He added. With that, they moved out from behind the wall and ran across the land to the castle, each staying to their side.

Once each guard was unconscious, they met back up at the gate. Misao motioned for them to come closer.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea. There's a open window two stories up on the west side. If we could sneak through there, we can get in without raising the alarm." Everyone nodded in approval and they ran along the side of the stone fortress until Misao pointed to the window. Kenshin leapt up to the windowsill in one jump and took out the guard that was stationed there. He leaned out the window and waved, signaling all clear. All accept Megumi began to scale the wall.

"Wait," Megumi whispered, turning everybody's heads. "Get by me. I'll take us up there." Silently, they let go of the wall and landed on the dry earth. The four huddled around Megumi as she closed her eyes. She held out her hands, palms facing the now cloudy sky. Like Misao, her hands also began to glow, but with a lavender light instead of yellow. A purple sphere surrounded the five and up they went. Once they were level with the windowsill, they crept through the small square one at a time and joined Kenshin inside the castle of Black Death.

"Thanks Megumi." Yahiko whispered. She held her finger up, signaling for him to be quiet. Kenshin nodded.

"Now that we're inside the castle, we have to be extra quite. There could be spy's or hidden guards anywhere." Kenshin breathed almost silent. Yahiko and the others nodded and followed Kenshin as he turned and began ascending the circular staircase, each as silent and invisible as the shadows. As they reached the end of the staircase, they heard the rain that suddenly began to pour, shattering the dead silence that they were trying to blend with. Looking back at Misao, they found her hands just stopped glowing. Kenshin & Sano nodded in approval and Kaoru gave her the thumbs-up. Continuing on, now more relaxed since the driving rain outside masked their footsteps, they found a large room, lined with many statues of black marble dragons. Various weapons and swords lined the walls, giving you a first impression of the kind of power-loving king that dwelt there. Seeing a door at the opposite end the six took of down the length of the room.

Two smiling eyes watched from the shadows as they left through the wooden doors.


	2. 2

Well then. It's bee FOREVER since I've updated, and I am very sorry about that! Forgive me! And, even though I've only got one review so far, I'm still gonna update! x And, guess what I completely spaced last chapter? Not only comments, but the ever popular  
DISCLAIMER: (applies to all chapters) I don't own Kenshin or any of Watsuki-sensei's stuff (though don't I wish!)

Two smiling eyes watched from the shadows as they left through the wooden doors. The blue-eyed boy turned to the wall behind him and pushed open a secret door, cleverly blended in with the wall. He closed the door behind him and ran up the torch-lighted circular staircase until he came upon another wooden door. Turning the handle and opening the door, he flinched a bit when its hinges creaked slightly. Peering into the dimly lit room, he saw the king sitting in the corner with one candle lit on the table, making the bandages that covered all but his mouth and eyes gleam eerily. The king looked up as the boy closed the door behind him.

"Shishio-san, " he began, facing the king, Shishio.

"Yes?" Shishio asked in his usual bored tone.

"Six people have infiltrated the castle. Judging by the way they're moving, I estimate they'll be here in ten minutes."

"Mm. Good work Sojiro. This must be what our spy, Hoji, meant when he said 'an outbreak'. Do you have any idea who they may be?" Shishio asked, lighting his pipe.

"I'm not exactly sure, but one of them knows Celestial Magic."

"So that explains the sudden rain. I see. Well, it's been a long time since I fought someone of strength. And with my 'new technique', I hope they'll be worth-while." He grinned evilly and his dark eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yes indeed, sir." Sojiro ran his fingers through his soft brown hair and looked out at the falling rain. '"Only the fittest survive in this world. The strong live, the weak die." That's what Shishio-san told me when he found me…but then…why aren't there more strong people?' Sojiro thought as he continued to stare at the falling rain outside.

In the room right beneath them, Hoji, the spy Shishio had referred to, was carefully looking over some papers scattered over his wooden desk while two others sat at another table, quietly playing Shogi. All three looked up at the ceiling when they heard a door creak up above.

"Poor Shishio-sama. Always so alone up there." Sighed one of the Shogi players as they laid down a piece.

"Why do you care? You're a man after all, Kamatari." Said the other player, slightly irritated.

"Aw, c'mon Yumi-san. You know how much I care for him." Kamatari said as his brown eyes glittered happily.

"Crazy transvestite." Yumi muttered, narrowing her green eyes.

"Hey!" Kamatari cried.

"Could you both keep it down?" asked Hoji from his desk, shuffling some papers around his desk.

"Sorry there Hoji." Kamatari said cheerfully, waving his hand in a carefree manner. Hoji rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

Just then, there was another creak of hinges above their heads as a trap door opened. Sojiro dropped down from the hole and smiled.

"Shishio-san wants you all to come up. We've got some intruders." Kamatari nodded, as did Yumi and Hoji. One at a time, they crawled up the rope ladder that hung from the edge of the trap door.

Before Sojiro climbed up, he saw Hoji's candles still lit on the desk. He raised his right hand perpendicular to the stone floor. His expression changed from pleasant smile into concentration as his hand began to glow with a blue light. Water shot from his hand and separated into four different drops. Each hit one of the four candles on the desk, putting out the flame and turning the room dark.

He climbed back up the ladder and closed the trap door behind him. They sat around the table that Shishio had been sitting at, the single candle still the only source of light.

"What is it, Shishio-sama?" asked Kamatari as he scooted closer to the table a bit.

"Sojiro has seen some intruders coming to this room. They seem very skilled to be able to get in so far without detection, but naturally no where near close to my strength." He added as if it were a mere fact everyone knew.

"Of course, Shishio-sama." Hoji agreed, having full confidence that no one was stronger than Shishio.

"I want you all to assist me in smiting these fools once they get up here." Shishio growled with a deadly glint in his eyes. The four nodded in agreement, ready to defend the man they freely called their master.

Kenshin led them further up the castle to the room with the strongest ki was coming from, knowing fully well that's where Shishio would be. He also could assume that Shishio already knew they were coming, for he had felt a presence in the room they first entered, and felt it as it moved through the walls, up to one of the highest spires. There had been a creak somewhere up there as well, so someone was entering a door that wasn't often used. What other door could that be other than one from a secret passage used to alert Shishio of intruders?

Kenshin felt the ki get stronger the higher they went, so he knew they were close. Going up the final staircase, they reached a door that lead to what was undoubtedly Shishio's room. Not even bothering with opening the door, Sanosuke just punched the door clean off its hinges. They entered the pitch-black room, which seemed remarkably colder than the rest of the castle.

"Hello and welcome, foolish intruders, to Purgatory," Came a cold, smug voice opposite them. A red glow appeared around a bandaged hand, which seemed to be floating by itself, as it swept sideways, lighting all the candles and torches around the room instantly. There stood Shishio, hand no longer red, with his four most trusted followers standing behind him. Kenshin glared at him coldly, faint amber glowing in the depths of his eyes. "I congratulate you for making it this far, however, you didn't make it without being detected." He continued, expecting shock from them. Only the smallest, Yahiko, seemed mildly surprised. That disappointed him some, but he pushed that aside. There were other ways of creating fear.

"I expected that. I felt someone moving through the walls and heard a door creak. Undeniably someone had seen us and used a secret passage to alert you." Kenshin spoke coolly, knowing that was exactly correct.

"Mm. You're perceptive. A well-trained fighter." Shishio smirked; impressed someone could figure something like that out with only a few clues.

"Hmph. Whatever you jerk. We came to fight, and beat, you," Sano growled. "So let's get going!" His hands started glowing green and, before Shishio could react, he punched the ceiling, causing the entire spire to crack and fall over the side of the fortress. They caught a glimpse of surprise flicker in Shishio's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Very impressive. Your Earth Magic is very strong indeed." Shishio observed.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna use it to defeat you!" Sanosuke bellowed. Shishio gave a loud chuckle that made Kenshin glare even more fiercely and Sano crack his knuckles.

"YOU! Defeat ME!" Shishio let out a cruel laugh.

"Come now. Shishio-sama is invincible! Haven't you heard of the Kakusareta? The most powerful of magic users? Shishio-sama defeated them all! You've no hope of winning what so ever!" Hoji cried with an insane grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my king." Misao added, the words 'my king' dripping with sarcasm. Shishio looked offended and Hoji was taken aback. As if on cue, they all pulled of their cloaks to reveal their clothing underneath they'd been hiding. A collective gasp came from Shishio and his followers.

"T-that's…" Hoji stuttered, looking at the crest on all of their shirtfronts. It was a circle with a rising sun on the right, and a mountain on the left, with a river running through the center.

"Kakusareta!" Shishio said with shock.

"Yes. You did not defeat us. You sent troops to attack us in the night, like a coward. Hiding here, fearing us so much that you sent a small army and butchered everyone," Kenshin pulled off his mask to make the full impact of his words, and the others did the same. "Except us. Since you weren't there to make sure there were no survivors, because you were too afraid, you lost the perfect opportunity." Kenshin continued coldly, rubbing the undeniable truth in Shishio's face. "So now, here we are. Alive and ready to exact revenge for the many innocent people you massacred. Your day is done Shishio." Kenshin hissed with rage as his eyes turned amber, chilling everyone who stood with Shishio to the bone. Shishio himself looked completely horrified, he thought he had complete control, when he only dug himself a deeper hole. Pulling himself together, he forced a chuckled.

"Well spoken. Very well. Let us battle then. Kamatari!"

"Yes, Shishio-sama?" he questioned, picking up his large chain-scythe.

"Take the brat and the girl with the braid." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's Miyojin Yahiko to you, mummy-man!" Yahiko shouted, raising his wooden sword to fight.

"Chill! Let's just take scythe-girl here." Misao took out kunais and placed them between her fingers, the way she learned to throw them.

"Sojiro!" Shishio called over his shoulder. "Take the girl with the ponytail." Kaoru narrowed her eyes and drew her kantana out of its sheath. The sword was custom made for her by her father, who was a former sword maker. It looked like a typical kantana, accept it had no blade. Her father had purposefully dulled the blade down so it couldn't kill anyone, upholding the teachings of her Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Sojiro nodded, although reluctantly, a little uneasy about fighting a girl.

"Yumi, you fight Fox."

"Yes, Shishio-sama." Yumi responded, tightening her obi and pulling out a dagger. Megumi glared at being called a fox and felt her own obi. She always kept her needles tucked in there for safety. After all, the needles were mush thicker and heavier than an average needle, making them more durable to be used for fighting.

"Hoji, distract the Rooster." Shishio glanced at Sanosuke and was pleased to see him fume with rage. Hoji nodded and looked at Shishio.

"What about you, Shishio-sama?" he asked.

"I'll take the redhead." Shishio sneered, prompting Kenshin to grab his sheath that was tucked into his belt on his left side. Still sneering, Shishio turned to the four behind him and spoke quietly, hoping Kenshin wouldn't overhear.

"Just try and keep them at bay for a bit. I'll pull out of my battle and get the 'technique' started. I'll need one of you to go hold off the redhead while I'm getting it going. When I give you the signal, get behind me…unless you never want to see this world again." He added, causing everyone to nod. None wanted to share the same fate as their opponents, after all.

"Are we gonna fight or just sit and chat! C'mon! Let's go!" Sano shouted, though it sounded awfully close to a whine.

"Sano-o…" Kenshin moaned softly, slightly appalled at his tone.

"Of course. Let's start now." Hoji smirked. He pointed to a chair and his hand glowed purple. The chair lifted off the ground and whizzed toward Sano with incredible speed. Everyone jumped out of the way so they wouldn't get hit, but Sanosuke just kicked the chair in midair, turning it instantly into a pile of toothpicks. Hoji continued to bombard Sano with various objects around the room, completely unaware of anything going on around them.

Okay,cool. I've been feeling guilty for a long time about not updating! No more! But, this was a bit of a weird spot to end it at...hmm... Well, please update and tell me how you think it's going so far! x


End file.
